The Damned
by Twilight-Farie
Summary: Suspense, Violence, Thrills, this story has it all! This was made purely to thrill my readers. Follow Kanra on a journey of survival. -NOT YAOI-


Perfer et obdura, dolor hic tibi proderit olim

A cool breeze greeted me as I left my apartment. Spring had finally arrived in Japan, and everything was coming back to life. I enjoyed seeing the trees and grass return color back to the suburbs I lived in. The beauty of nature gave me a break from my dull job at the office. Today I was going to meet my boyfriend, Takeshi for breakfast at a small café in the Ikebukuro distract of Tokyo.

I smiled thinking of all the good memories Takeshi and I had there. We were class representatives in high school together. Takeshi had always been quiet and shy; he still is, while I was the complete opposite.

Being the oldest of four children I naturally, was responsible, organized, and always looking after my siblings. I still didn't understand why he took interest in me. My family was pretty strange, and to be honest I intimidated guys. Just thinking about Takeshi made me feel happy. He is my best friend and the man I love. When I arrived at the café, I took a seat and waited for my boyfriend. I ordered my usual cup of coffee the way I liked it; black. As I sipped the warm drink, a headline on the news caught my attention.

"Today the meteorite that crashed in the Bunkyo district was found by scientists, who naturally were ecstatic with the find. It was confirmed a few hours ago that there is in fact extra-terrestrial vegetation on this meteorite."

The camera shot away from the news reporter to a picture of the plants found on the meteorite. The plants looked like a type of fungus except they were exceptionally large and luminescent.

"It's a mystery to scientists why the vegetation isn't frozen seeing as it has been in space for quite a while, but all the more excited with this new discovery of life outside our planet!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kanra, I was caught in traffic on the way here."

I turned away from the TV. to face my boyfriend, Takeshi Matsuda. His black bangs were parted on each side of his face. The back of his hair was a bit unruly, which was unusual seeing how Takeshi was a rather neat person. I grinned when I saw this rare sight of him being messy.

"Its fine, I haven't been here long. Looks like you've got a bit of bed head though."

My grin grew when his cheeks tinted a light pink, a sign that my attempt to get him flustered worked. I knew it was kind of mean to poke at him like that, but I couldn't help it. He always looked adorable whenever he was embarrassed.

"A-Ah, sorry. I was in a bit of a rush."

Takeshi looked away and fidgeted in his seat.

"You know I'm just teasing you. Besides I think bed head makes you look even cuter."

Takeshi's blush grew as he tried to fix the hair that stood up by patting it down.

"How did work go yesterday?" I asked when he had finally calmed down.

"Great, a new shipment of books arrived, the volunteers and I finished setting them up."

He gave me a soft smile as he adjusted his glasses. Takeshi worked at a library, and was the head librarian. It was a perfect job for him since he loved books. I always referred to him as my little bookworm.

"What about you, Kanra?"

"Nothing new, same old boring office work. Ugh I don't want to go in today. The twins called yesterday though, I can't believe they're already in middle school. It seems like just yesterday I walked them on their first day of elementary school. I feel so old."  
"Twenty-six is hardly old…"

"I know, I guess seeing my siblings grow up just makes me feel old."

Takeshi reached over the table and held my hand.

"Think of growing up like starting a new chapter in a book. It's not the beginning, but it's not necessarily the end either."

I gave him a smile as I squeezed his hand.

"You're right, thanks Takeshi."

Takeshi blushed again.

"I-It's nothing at all."

At that my moment my phone began to ring.

"Sorry Matsuda, I'll tell them to call me back." I say as I flip my cell phone open.

"Hello-"

"Kanra-san! Where are you?! We need you here right now! The office is in chaos!"

The sound of my coworker's voice blows through the phones speakers. I wince slightly pulling the phone away from my ear.

"What's going on? I'm not supposed to be in work for another hour."

"What? You're always here early though! You're here at least thirty minutes before you're supposed to be!"

"Yes well, I decided to eat breakfast with my boyfriend today."

"Kanra-san has a boyfriend?"

A female coworker says faintly in the background.

"Yes I do and am I on speaker?"

I asked slightly annoyed at the fact that they thought I lived and breathed work.

"Yes and, well you see you've been here the longest and are so organized-"

As my coworkers ramble on, I sigh. Work was no different than babysitting.

"I'll be right there then. Don't set the place on fire before I get there alright?"

I hung up and gave Takeshi an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry this ruined our date. I'll make it up to you I promise."

I grabbed my purse and coffee, then leaned over the table and kissed him.

"I-It's fine."

Though he looked down and didn't meet my eyes.

"Stupid, clueless, good-for-nothing, coworkers! I don't understand why they can't handle an hour alone without my help." I grumbled on the way to my car.

"I swear I don't know how they can wipe their own-"

I continued ranting to myself the whole way to work.

Groaning, I unstrapped my heels and threw myself on the couch. Work had been tiring as usual and I wanted to just scream with frustration. I just wanted to go one morning without having to baby anyone was that too much to ask? My annoyance grew when my phone started ringing again.

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"Kanra is this a bad time…?"

The voice on the other line sounded stiff and nervous

Oh shit it was Matsuda.

"Matusda, I'm so sorry for yelling. I thought it was my coworkers again."

"I-It's alright. I was just calling to ask if you wanted to go for a walk in Nishiguchi Park, but I can see this is a bad time…"

"No no! That sounds great! It's just what I need to relax. I'll be right over I just need to change."

The park was empty though Takeshi was sitting on a bench waiting for me when I arrived. He was dressed nicely; a white long sleeved button up shirt, and black pants. As for me I decided to dress comfortably in denim jeans and a nice blouse.

"Thanks for inviting me out Matsuda, I really need this." I said as I took his hand and began to walk slowly with him.

"It's nice isn't it?"

I nodded in agreement.

"This is where we were reunited too remember?"

~Flashback~

_It was a sunny summer day in Ikebukuro. Fresh from college, twenty-two year old Takeshi Matsuda was sitting in Nishiguchi Park enjoying an ice cream cone in the hot weather, while calmly reading a book. Unlike most young men his age, Takeshi was far more interested in books then relationships. There was one exception however, the female class representative from his high school; Kanra. The girl's wits, leadership skills, and charisma attracted his attention; her natural beauty was just the icing on top of the cake. But, alas Takeshi hadn't seen or heard from Kanra since graduation. He knew it was a hopeless cause anyway she was much too good for him and deserved better than a bookworm who could hardly speak without stuttering._

_His only love would be books; they would fill the empty place in his heart that belonged to her. Takeshi had been sitting in the park for a good ten minutes when he decided he should get going. The young man closed his book and left the bench._

"_WATCH OUT!"_

_It was too late. A young woman with long dark brown almost black hair crashed into him._

"_I'm sorry." She said as she attempted to wipe the ice cream off by dabbing his shirt with a napkin._

"_I-It's alright."_

_Takeshi looked up the same time the young woman did._

"_Kanra-san?"_

"_Huh Matsuda is that you?"_

"_Y-Yes."_

_Kanra had certainly changed since the last time Takeshi saw her. Her dark brown almost black hair was no longer twisted in a braid like it was in high school; it now was in a tight, high, ponytail. Instead of the Raijin Academy (Now known as Raira) uniform he was so used to seeing her in; Kanra wore a black pencil skirt, pantyhose, heels, and a white long sleeved blouse. The biggest changes he noticed were her black glasses with rectangular lenses and her now womanly figure._

"_It's been a while hasn't it?" She said after she finished removing the ice cream off of him._

"_Y-Yes." He repeated somewhat stupidly._

"_How are you Matsuda?"_

_The frightened young man didn't answer her._

"_Shy as ever huh? I was just here waiting for a few friends to drop by, but they cancelled last minute." Kanra laughed half-heartedly_

"_Now the ice cream's gone and I have nothing to do…"_

"_W-What was the occasion?"_

_The young woman beamed._

"_I just had my first day of work today."_

"_C-Congratulations."_

"_You don't have to be so stiff around me. We worked together as class representatives remember?" Am I so scary you can't even speak properly?"_

_Takeshi swallowed hard trying to build some confidence up._

"_It's not that you're scary. Intimidating is more like it." He finally managed to say something right._

_Kanra cocked an eyebrow._

"_Intimidating?"_

"_Y-Yes." The shy man replied not meeting her eyes._

"_You have a strong, confident, personality. T-That's intimidating to guys." _

_The young woman sighed._

"_I guess I should tone it down a bit huh?"_

_Takeshi's head snapped up._

"_No! You can't. That's what people love about you too."_

_Kanra stared at him wide-eyed._

"_I-I mean…um-"_

_The shy young man was shocked when the young woman threw her arms around him in a tight hug._

"_Matsuda…Thank you…"_

_~End Flashback~_

I laughed as the day went through my mind as though it happened yesterday.

"Of course how could I forget? You've always been a sweetheart, that's why I love you."

As I said that I snuggled against him.

"I love you too." He said softly.

"I need to tell you something important."

Takeshi stopped walking suddenly. My smile faded into a frown rather quickly.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"I love you so much and we've known each other for so long, but-"

But? What was he hinting at? My heart raced as panic swept through me.

"But, I've only recently discovered the courage to do this."

Takeshi turned to face me with a serious expression and took my hand.

"Kanra,"

Takeshi got down on one knee and removed a small black box from his pocket.

"W-Will you marry me?"

I looked into his eyes as my brain tried to process what he said.

"Matsuda… Of course I will!"

Takeshi sighed with relief and slipped the band around my finger, I kissed him gratefully and we found our way into each others' arms.

"Kanra, you've made me so happy. You'll make a great mother I'm sure." Takeshi whispered in my ear.

I hugged him tightly his warm body wrapped around me. We stayed that way for a while until Takeshi pushed me away from some reason.

I fell on the ground and hit the back of my head on the hard concrete. Everything around me started spinning. I made out Takeshi's figure facing a man holding a knife. The man threw the knife on the ground, jumped on Takeshi, and proceeded to rip his throat open. Blood rained down on me. Takeshi fell on top of me; the man who attacked him came toward us slowly.

The man's head exploding was the last I saw; I passed out.


End file.
